1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of stacker mechanisms and more particularly is directed to a divider for such stacker mechanisms, the divider having flexible feet extending outwardly from the divider proper to guard against misalignment of the bottom sheets of the stack, and to permit easy withdrawal from between adjacent stacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a commonly used sheeting assembly, a wide continuous paper web is passed between a series of shear cut slitters which divide the web longitudinally and then through a series of knives which cut the webs transversely. The paper sheets are then fed to one or another of a pair of trays, depending upon the positioning of an operating gate. As one tray is filling, the second is discharging. Each tray is provided with a vibratory pusher or the like which discharges the stack of sheets from the tray onto a discharge conveyor.
Such sheet stackers previously used vertical dividers which were positioned to engage the sheets from below. The whole assembly, including the accumulated sheets was vibrated to produce a neat stack. As the sheet size and/or the stack height was increased, however, the vibration became ineffective. Attempts were then made to mount the dividers from an overhead position and thereby allow vibration of the divider. In such instances, however, the first sheets of the stack became lodged beneath the divider and were therefore out of position.